Love Is A Myth
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Series of SatoSaku stories. First Chapter: "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll never leave you." Vampire big brother- human little sister. PROBLEM. Solution? Fall in Love with her. "Wait- isn't that a problem?" "Shut up, Madara." T- for language.


SatoSaku- just because I'm now in love with my own OC.

A series of one-shots.

Vampire

Let's start, shall we?

Things you need to know:

_Lamia_- Latin word for **Vampire**

_Morus_- Latin word for **Mutt**

_Hirudo_-Latin word for **Leech **or **Blood-Sucker**

()_()

Rushing out into the open, we wait. Standing still as statues, we listen closely. Our nerves on the edge, our senses are heightened. We turn our heads, looking out into the forest we came from. Footsteps are heard, and we all tense. The time is coming, we will die. Three figures walk out onto the field, and we sigh our last breath. Fangs have sunk into our necks, sucking the blood out of our veins and leaving our bodies cold, dropping them to the ground without a care once they have finished. Not one of us had moved, not one had resisted. Who could?

We were stricken by their beauty and had volunteered to do this, knowing it meant death. We were threatened by their power, and cowardly agreed to be their food, still knowing it meant death. They captivated us, we had no choice, one way or another. But there was always the slightest chance that there might be one, one person, who would try to escape. One person who would have the right mind to deny them.

But who am I kidding? Deny or accept, either way you die. They're murders! They will suck your blood dry no matter what!

They… are _vampires._

::..::..::

"_Lamia,_" A voice growled, dark and cruel sounding. (Scroll up to Authors Note Under "Things You Need To Know")

A young man, possibly nineteen years of age in appearance, looked up. Blood was dripping down his chin and his blue eyes were lowered in a haze of blood lust. Shaggy black hair was tousled slightly and pale, flawless skin was spotted with big drops of blood that had leaked from the body he just dumped down.

"_Morus._" The black haired man hissed at the one who had spoken to him.

"_Hirudo!_" The other snapped, his anger rising as the two continued to call each other bad names. Just as the young blood drinker was about lash out at the man, a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving, "Satoshi," the owner of the hand that stopped him spoke. The black haired man looked over at his enemy, the blonde haired, blue eyed, _werewolf._

The bloodsucker identified as Satoshi looked back at the man who had his hand on his shoulder, and saw his friend Madara, standing there in all his long, spiky, black haired, red eyed, glory. Blood was dripping down from his lips as well, signaling that he was also a bloodsucker, and one who had just finished his meal.

"You have done your business, lamias. You will return to the circle next week and pick new humans, and drink them here. If we find you have killed any humans before then, you know what will happen." The blonde werewolf growled at them before he turned around and made his leave, his pack following him in their wolf forms.

Satoshi Haruno was a vampire. He was not the kind that melted or sparkled in sunlight, but the kind that just did not like being in the sun. He could go out into the sun at anytime, just like the others of his race, and, like them, he would not burn or sparkle. When he went into the sun, his time was limited. When he ran out of time to be in the sun, yet still remained there, he would black out and not be able to awaken until one century later. It was just how the laws of vampires worked.

With the good things, such as: the super strength, the amazing, god-like looks, immortality, and the occasional special gift that some vampires receive (such as elemental control, special eye-sight that includes seeing into the future, mind reading, emotion controlling, etc. Those twilight books stole a lot of things from them.), there were defects/bad things. These bad things consisted of: Immortality (good and bad. Good, because you get to live forever and experience a shit load. Bad, because all your loved ones will die and you won't) once you turn 'your age' you will be stuck that way forever (meaning if you mother and/or father were vampires or had vampire blood in them, you would be born and continue to age until you reached 'your age', also known as 'the breaking point'. Example: you are seven years old and bitten by a vampire. You continue to age normally until you reach your breaking point (could be eight, ten, fourteen, seventeen, twenty, all the way up to forty-six)), you have to drink human blood, and only human blood (no exceptions. If you drink animal blood, you will be poisoned and unable to move, but still be able to feel three hundred years of pain before you become non-existing and vanish in a term of your death) and much more.

The groups of vampires were called clans. With each clan, there was a head, or a leader. Satoshi was the leader of his own clan, the main clan, the Heart Clan. All the clans were named after one of the important organs or some such of the humans so they can remember that they are at least somewhat human, somewhat moral. Satoshi was the head of the Heart Clan because he was a Haruno- the family that had made the treaty with the werewolves. The other clans were similar. The Uchiha family- which his friend, Madara, was the head of- is the Eye Clan which was a title shared with the Hyuuga family. The Reime family, with the head being Pein Reime, another friend of Satoshi's, was the founder of the Mind Clan. The last important clan was the Akatsuki family's clan- the Akatsuki were not all related, but they were an important group- their clan was the Feel Clan. It was all strange, but somehow fit. The leaders of each of the main clans got along well, and they each stood under the leader of the race of vampires- Orochimaru. He was the leader of all of them, and was strangely nice, despite his appearance. He was only a little hostile towards their enemy species. The werewolves.

The man Satoshi had been snapping at was none other than the third pack werewolf leader, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had spiky blonde hair and azure blue eyes as well as tan skin. He could transform to a large, yellow-orange wolf on command. He was only the leader of his pack because his transformation had nine tails, rather than the normal one. He was called Kyuubi and his pack was the 'Konoha Pack'. Naruto was bright and nice around anyone but the vampires. There's not much to say about these wolves, considering that they are not nearly as complex as the bloodsuckers.

"Your sister is searching for you." Madara told Satoshi as they walked away from gory sight of now blood-less humans, leaving the mess to the Uchiha's of the Eye Clan, so they can burn the evidence to ashes.

"You should wipe the blood off and go see her. You know she worries when you don't get home before dinner. She's going to get suspicious if you continue to come to all of these meetings and blood drinkings." The red eyed man explained with a sigh. "Leave the circle shit to me and you stay home for the next few days until the next feeding." Madara demanded.

Madara loved Sakura- not that he would ever tell his friend, her older, _overprotective_ brother. He didn't want her to worry, to be afraid, or to be alone. So he had his nephew become best friends with her and make sure she was okay. Of course, in doing this, Sasuke had fallen in love with the pinkette.

Yeah, not Madara's best idea. But it wouldn't matter, neither would ever be able to have the young girl. She was already taken. Satoshi had called dibs on her, not caring if it was incest or not. He said that one day, he would tell her. Everything; that he was a vampire, that he loved her, that there were other supernatural creatures, everything.

Usually, Madara would ignore the 'dibs' and just go for what he wanted- but he didn't this time. One reason would be that he was friends with Satoshi, and so dating his sister would be wrong, especially so when Satoshi wanted his own sister. The other reason would be that Satoshi was his better and had the power to cause him immense pain. So yeah. He didn't want to have to suffer through a century of pure torture.

"What about blood? I get too thirsty when I'm around Sakura, you now how goddamned good her blood smells." Satoshi asked as he walked into the forests with his friend, deciding to go at a normal speed.

"I stocked some bottled blood into the chamber last time I was at your house. Now," Madara turned to his friend, a hard glare in place. "Go." He demanded. With one grin from Satoshi, the blue eyed man took off running, heading to the direction of his house that he shared with his precious love, and little sister, Sakura Haruno.

Yes, yes. He was in love with his own little sister. If you knew Sakura, you wouldn't blame him. The girl was just too irresistible. Even more so to vampires, due to her delicious smelling blood. Satoshi could hardly control himself anymore when he was around her. That was why he had been coming to all these unnecessary meetings and drinkings. He needed to be able to breathe.

It took him merely ten seconds to reach his house. He could have crawled in through the window, but then he wouldn't be able to immediately see his little sisters beautiful face. So he walked up to his front door, pulled out his house key, put it in and unlocked the door and then walked in.

(To all those who entered my contest, the end is march 24th. Have your stories posted.)

As soon as he entered the two story house, he was met with the sight of an empty entrance. He walked into the living and found a young girl lying on the couch. His sister must have fallen asleep waiting for him.

With a soft smile on his face, he scooped the young girl into his arms and used his super speed to get her up the stairs and into her own bedroom quickly. He set her down on the plush bed and pulled the sheets and comforter up to her shoulders. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead, before turning to leave, but a hand caught his wrist, preventing him from moving any further.

The black haired vampire turned around and came to see the still sleeping figure of his sister, but with her arm out of the covers and her hand holding his wrist. "Aniki," She murmured in her sleep, "Don't… don't leave me." The vampire's eyes softened and the smile crept back onto his face. He got onto the bed, on the side right next to her, and wrapped his arm around her frail from.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll never leave you, I promise." He whispered into her ear, "I love you." He added seriously- his voice telling his true emotions, before burying his head into the crook of her neck and falling asleep quickly, not noticing that Sakura had been awake for the past two minutes, hearing full well what he had said. A smile appeared on her face and she turned around to cuddle into her brothers chest.

"I love you too, aniki."

-()_()-

Well, my first vampire fic- even though it's SatoSaku.

Hope you guys like it.

Any suggestions for the next chapter?


End file.
